Bakugan Wiki:Requests
Place your requests under a NEW header (under the correct area), and add your signature. Title your new header with your name, so we can distinguish it from the rest. Archives #/RFR Archive #/RFA Archive #/RFCM Archive Rollback (RFR) Joe9898 I think i would be a good rollback because i haven't been blocked ever and have been good on the wiki. 19:09, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, but Just because you haven't been blocked or have been good here doesn't mean your going to get promoted to anything. Sorry but I have to decline this as well Maybe they'll [[User Talk: RayneHaos|'love me ']]more when I'm gone. 21:37, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Viper30 I am ready to be a rollback. I have been on this wiki for a long time, I have more than 1,000 edits and I never been blocked for a over a year. Also I want to undo the edits vandals make.I am ready to be a rollback.Reaper was here 11:28, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Primo-the-Despair Greetings Admins, First of all, you probably known me for sometime now. If not, I am Primo-the-Despair, former apprentice of BlazeCannon15 (now retired) and a serious yet somewhat lackadaisical contributor to this wiki due to my diligent and kinky social life. That aside, I became intrigued into becoming a rollback because I feel that I can meet the requirements of that, whatever they may be. What I do around the wikia varies-not limiting myself to grammar but also high quality pictures if I feel the need to upload. I hope you consider my request; I'll find it understandable if you turn it down because not fitting the requirements, not to be trusted or simply because some of you may not like me. --Primo-the-Despair (talk) 23:38, March 23, 2012 (UTC) :Well, from my observation, Primo has been doing a quite swell job on undoing vandals and removing unproductive edits. Thus I think he is fit to be a Rollback. Plus, out of all 11 Rollbacks we currently have (I have NO IDEA why AOH is listed as one of them), the only one who is actually active is DGK; Ovid, Tripod, LD97, Alpha, and Kyle almost never contributes to the Wiki, and Nova, TB, 99, and Nuza are all retired. Don't know about the others, but my vote is yes for this request. - Death, Despair, and Destruction. I survived that dens of vipers, but who is the true victor? 05:17, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :I think Primo fits the requirements of a Rollback. He undoes vandals and unnecessary edits. Plus, I think we need more Rollbacks. Most of them aren't active or retired. But we also have Admins too. But, anywho, my vote is yes. Other might tear us apart... But, we will live and die as a family! 20:39, March 24, 2012 (UTC) As said by the admins above, Primo has done well lately with removing vandals' handiwork. I approve this request. :::Bendo ''-'' Death by the head crusher! 20:53, March 24, 2012 (UTC) ::: I'm not against people who apply for rollback. ::: Keith Strife I'm probably one of those late bloomers when it comes to the Bakugan franchise itself. I dived into the whole thing when Gundalian Invaders is already half-way on-air but as I am nearing to my one year stay here in Bakugan Wikia, I learned a lot of things about the series (and the wiki itself) in a relatively faster pace than anyone classified as a neophyte with the franchise. I may be late (very late) for the Battle Brawlers era but probably not with this new series. BakuTech did dawned the new era of Brawling and Bakugan stuff and many people were unable to accept the change. I, on the other hand, am most certainly one of those who is not against it (in fact, never against it) and am willing to help out with any way I can. "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - W.B. Yeats 22:26, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :Approved. Just flat out approved. 通し番号 TAP-X01 22:26, March 27, 2012 (UTC) ::You have my vote on this. - Death, Despair, and Destruction. I survived that dens of vipers, but who is the true victor? 22:45, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :::Approved. One more 'Crat and this is happening. The fear of the worst is greater than the actual danger. 22:48, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Adminship (RFA) Firestormblaze I would ike to be an Admin on this wiki. Only because I have a very strong sense of justice and I can be counted on to do the right thing, when it get's rough. I don't want this position for power, but for justice. I won't block people without going to another admin or crat to see if it's okay. Just to make sure. If action is needed asap I will block for at least an hour or enough time to contact and get a response form an admin. I will make sure I don't abuse my power, and will try to be a better User. I for one believe that power can change a person. For better or for worse. For me it has been for better. Other wikis where I am an admin, have went smoothly. I may seem laid back, and that is because I am. I only drop the hammer when it's time to, and only slam it when it's needed. I prefer NOT to do so. I would prefer to be a nice admin, and not such an abusive, or "mean admin". I want the Users of this wiki to be treated with dignity and respect, and they should be. My #1 Priority is Keeping you Alive ! 22:54, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :Well, we just got a new admin (Zach), so I think we have enough. As they say, too many explosives kill the bomber. --I'm living for my dying wish. 01:48, October 11, 2011 (UTC) :I think your to outspoken. You always sassy backtalk admins on chat and in blog comments. [[User:Artemisblossom|'~Artemibloss']]~The Reign~[[User blog:Artemisblossom|'~>.>~']] 13:38, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :Artemis, no offense, but you should really stay out of these affairs, unless you are making a request, please do not worry about this page. Maybe they'll [[User Talk: RayneHaos|'love me ']]more when I'm gone. 19:53, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Viper30 I think I am mature enough to be an Admin. I want to undo the comments vandals make and the last time I have been blocked was more than a year ago. Also I have more than 1,000 edits and I am an active user on this wiki. :As with FSB's request, we currently have 10 Administrators, and we feel that for now, that's enough. We already have enough busy work with those 10. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User Talk:DinoQueen13| Let's get]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| dangerous!]] 01:49, October 11, 2011 (UTC) DartHolderX I think I am now ready to take on the roles and responsibilities as an Administrator. I am mature, have been continuously active on the Wiki, made most of my edits on the articles, and reverted vandalisms and undesired edits. I feel like as an Admin, I will be able to handle the latter more efficiently, and manage the Wiki as a whole with responsibility and decisiveness. I understand if you think that the number of Admins for now is enough. - Something's coming. If I hear correcly, 05:40, February 29, 2012 (UTC) :I think you would make a good admin, mature, able to deal with hot situations, you're a great user and all. IMO i consent, although, i would like to say that do we really need another admin? Having too many admins seem pretty much pointless. 11 admins if Dart becomes one. Not to mention 3 more mods. Kellyn|Talky 06:24, February 29, 2012 (UTC) :I approve, and maybe we should cut out some Admins? *grins evilly* (BTW, I do know that Sarah's away.) I'm actually the one who suggested that Dart apply for Adminship, so obviously I'm fine with it. He always keeps his temper in check, unlike most of the other Admins, myself included, and he usually finds the logical solution in problems. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User_talk:DinoQueen13| Nothing amazing]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| ever happens here]]. 19:55, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :Exactly what i was thinking, just like fire one or two and voila. Yes this means i'm putting my status at risk but, whatever is good for BW, i'm fine with it. Kellyn|Talky 20:42, March 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, he was promoted at somebody else's expense. Congrats, Dart. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User_talk:DinoQueen13| Nothing amazing]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| ever happens here]]. 22:26, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Oh wow, nice dart. Thus what's even better... WE STILL HAVE 9 ADMINS! Kellyn|Talky 23:22, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Chat Moderator (RFCM) Pyrosmaster I would love to be chat moderator because im always on the chat mostly 24/7 and i sometimes see harrasment against others when a admin or crat arent on.So i feel like i should become a chat-mod to make sure people are behaving and following the policies.Also,ive never been blocked here and i have a good attitude.It is all up too you guys,im not forcing anyone to make me a chat-mod,but i would highly like to be one. Pyrosmaster (talk) 22:19, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :I'll have to say no. I don't really witness anything that shows me that you're mature enough to handle it. You might be mature, but I don't know if you're mature enough. As I've said with Nintendo, I have to see what the others say. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User_talk:DinoQueen13| Nothing amazing]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| ever happens here]]. 21:04, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Horridianful I would love to be a Chat moderator because I have helped others and am fairly. I am always on Chat everyday! I may or have been rude but I can make a positive inpact on myself. That's why I want to be a Chat Moderator. Joe9898 I would like to apply to be a chat mod because i am fed up of people arguing and fighting on the wiki chat and when someone gets involved it ends badly Um, Joe, two reasons why I am going to say no. One) You haven't been up there recently at all. Two) We have enough chat mods as it is. When people are there you can guarantee there is a chat mod not far behind. So I am going to have to decline. Sorry Maybe they'll [[User Talk: RayneHaos|'love me ']]more when I'm gone. 19:55, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Artemisblossom I want to apply again, because I think I was demoted due to a small isolated event. I said sorry, he said sorry. I now have no problems. Arte-''I just missed'' [[User blog:Artemisblossom|''your heart.]] 01:41, October 11, 2011 (UTC) :Well I don't think you should be a chat mod again because I think we have enough mods. As seen on Saturdays and Sundays in the mornings (when it is in Australia) there seems to be so many mods on and at night in Australia you are normally not there. Also on the weekdays the admins are normally on the chat and I think you are the same time zone as them. [[User:DarkNovaX|'Never hurt my friends or insult them']][[User_talk:DarkNovaX|' or Dark and his friends will unite']] [[User_talk:DarkNovaX|'to assassinate you with grace and honor!]] 06:08, October 12, 2011 (UTC) :@Nova - I still want to wait for an admin's response. Arte-''I just missed'' [[User blog:Artemisblossom|''your heart.]] 15:40, October 15, 2011 (UTC) :'HELLO I DIDN'T PUT THIS HERE FOR NOTHING PLEASE. AMANDA PLEASE! LOL BRING IN THE DANCING LOBSTERS MY CHURRO PERSON. [[User:Artemisblossom|'~Artemibloss']]~The Reign~[[User blog:Artemisblossom|'~>.>~']] 21:17, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :I think we have enough caht mods as well. And the shadow of the day [[User Talk: RayneHaos|'will embrace the world ']]in grey. 21:31, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :@Sarah - Aww, I really wanted to be a cat. LOL CAHT = CAT. : Really, though? I mean, I'm on wiki, just not chat cause it's pointless, from about 2pm wiki time. So on weekdays, I can patrol that early afternoon shift. [[User:Artemisblossom|'~Artemibloss']]~The Reign~[[User blog:Artemisblossom|'~>.>~']] 02:03, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :::I say no for two major reasons. One, you haven't proved that you are mature enough to have it. Two, last time I checked, the only real thing you do is complain or troll on the chat. Sorry if you don't agree, but I just call it as I see it. The Demonis Generation 20:50, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Well Aizel, fact of the matter is that you will never think I'm a good candidate for anything, and that you yourself troll me by typing things like "Artemis your blood will be in this goblet i am your dark ruler you never escape" EVERYTIME IM ON CHAT. [[User:Artemisblossom|'~Artemibloss']]~The Reign~[[User blog:Artemisblossom|'~>.>~']] 13:37, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :::I believe being unbanned from chat is a requirement for being a mod, so until I am unbanned, I revoke my request. [[User:Artemisblossom|'~Artemibloss']]~The Reign~[[User blog:Artemisblossom|'~>.>~']] 00:14, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Not to be mean or anything but your request has already been denied. No need to revoke it. Maybe they'll [[User Talk: RayneHaos|'love me ']]more when I'm gone. 00:47, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :::That's not mean. I see your point. [[User:Artemisblossom|'~Artem']]~blahblahblah~''Murp?~'' 01:39, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Redakaibakulover I just wanted to ask if there are still positions for caht monitor. I know i can handle a chat by myself because i have learned alot from All the admins and chat monitors.-Thanks(Red) :First off, way to miss the top of the page telling you to make a new section. Secondly, for now, we have to get things straight with the mess that we've got, so I think we'll hold off on promoting you for now. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User Talk:DinoQueen13| Let's get]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| dangerous!]] 15:45, October 15, 2011 (UTC) That was actually her reply, Red And the shadow of the day [[User Talk: RayneHaos|'will embrace the world ']]in grey. 22:56, October 27, 2011 (UTC) I think he's a great candidate for caht monitor. I love cats. [[User:Artemisblossom|'~Artemibloss']]~The Reign~[[User blog:Artemisblossom|'~>.>~']] 13:39, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Maybe in a while, but as DQ said above we need to get the thigns that we have straightened out before any additions. We have many chat mods at the moments. So I do not believe additions will be made any time soon Maybe they'll [[User Talk: RayneHaos|'love me ']]more when I'm gone. 00:55, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Kyleronco I'm wondering if I'd be a good chat mod. I've been on this Wiki for almost a year and i know all the rules. I sometimes have to deal with trolls when I'm like the only person on the chat, and stuff. Would i be good? The most diabolic villain in the world SLIM! SHADY! 13:49, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Darkus Rayne Ok, not gonna say the cliche things. I'm just applying. I'm wondering if I can be a chat mod. Simple as that ^^ Darkus Rayne[[User Talk: Darkus Rayne||'Is there some']]thing worth dying for 06:13, November 26, 2011 (UTC) : ::Really Dark? i believe Rayne has been on the wiki for way longer than you. I believe Rayne DID tell you off on the chat before, saying that censoring just one letter is not enough. THAT is one of the quaities us admins are looking for. Us admins have promoted way too many chat mods that have misbehaved, and stuffed up. We're now upping our chat mod requirments. I might not know rayne very well, although seeing rayne on the chat the first time quickly gave me the impression he would make a good mod. I believe Rayne is quite mature compared to other mods, even i may have to learn a lesson from him. Now he just needs to be on the wiki more, alhtough if he gets the position, i'm pretty sure rayne will be on more often. So here is my answer Rayne, i consent. :::As far as edits go, Rayne is not qualified, at all. He has a total of 292 edits, 158 of which are blog comments, while 28 are article edits. He might be mature, but he barely even edits. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Boredom really]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| irritates me.]] 18:12, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :I agree with Kelly. I thought he would make an excellent Chat-Mod. He is mature and can handle situations. YOu got my yes. Other might tear us apart... But, we will live and die as a family! 07:48, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :All I have to say is, be more active. Yes, you meet all the other qualifications, but I rarely ever see you on the Bakugan Wiki or on Chat. Sorry, Rayne, but you really aren't that active here, and just to come back and ask for Chat Mod powers is ... just not what you do. Sure, you made a whole string of edits, but you haven't been on continuously. For now, denied. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Boredom really]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| irritates me.]] 18:04, November 26, 2011 (UTC) ::I have to agree with DQ. If you're not going to be on, there's no point in giving you the tools. Also, with being rarely on, we can't see if there's anything you might not know about Policies, etc... Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 18:11, November 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Understandable ^^. Darkus Rayne[[User Talk: Darkus Rayne||'Is there some']]thing worth dying for 18:51, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Kyleronco (2) I would like to apply for chat mod. Same reason as above. Why I am applying again? Nobody replied to my last request. Mamasita que necesito soy ebrio 03:08, December 4, 2011 (UTC) DartHolderX I'd like to apply for a Chat Mod position on this Wiki. I have contributed to the Wiki frequently/actively for about 5 months, and behaved accordingly in chat, talk pages, and blogs. I have also read the policies, which I have been abided by fondly. I hope that I will meet the qualifications to be a mature, level headed, and versatile Chat Mod. I understand if my request will be denied. Speed, Strength, and Stealth superior to yours 07:19, December 18, 2011 (UTC) : :2 words. you make a good mod but a mod isn't a mod if you don't go on the chat. All i'm saying. I hope these two words mean ore then two words to you. Kellyn|Talky 07:27, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Um, Kelly, I see Dart all the time on Chat ... just saying. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| ''Did we change the world,]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| or did the world change us?]] 00:02, December 19, 2011 (UTC) He's got my vote on this one. Dart's a good candidate, plus I seem to notice we're lacking Chat Mods. (what do we have, 3, 4?) We could use one more. To sum it up, I'm all for him becoming a Chat Mod. :::- Le BendoLe TalkLe Blog 00:08, December 19, 2011 (UTC) :::We have *two* Demi and PG. Meh. I'm not voting. I'm a bit "Cautious" about choosing mods since we haven't exactly made "good" decisions in the pass. With the whole, FSB, Artem, Alpha, Nuza and Dark being mods. I MEAN. SRSLY. That's FIVE mods demoted ._. And i like to keep the number of mods as low as possible. It doesn't seem "essential". BUT, with only two mods. I say yes hearing from DQ that Dart goes on the chat. *From now on i refuse to consent any more mod requests* UNLESS Fluttershy comes and requests. Nintendocan (Approved) Can I be a Chat Mod? I'm on the chat alot, so I'll be there if a troll or vandal is on. I've shown responsibility on the chat and the Wiki itself, most of my edits are on articles, and the Wiki currently only has two Chat Mods, so there are openings. Every question has an answer. 23:59, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure the Wiki has THREE Chat Mods, and Admins/Crats are Chat Mods, too, so ... that makes around 11 people with Chat Mod powers; that's plenty already. I'm iffy on this one. See what the others think. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Did we change the world,]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| or did the world change us?]] 17:02, January 21, 2012 (UTC) What Queenie said. However, two of the Chat Mods aren't exactly active all of the time, so...eh, I guess I'm ok with this one. :::- Bendo ''-'' Alone in my mind planning out your destruction. 17:04, January 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::Agreed with Bendo. The fear of the worst is greater than the actual danger. 18:01, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :::::Honestly, I am ok with him. I say yes. Power In Demonis. 04:46, January 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I vote yes all the wayZachattack31 (talk) 23:33, February 7, 2012 (UTC) 4 Approvals, 1 Neutral, 2 Unresponsive (I'm not sure what to call those who don't vote ...). Nintendo may become a Chat Mod. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User_talk:DinoQueen13| Nothing amazing]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| ever happens here]]. 23:43, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Nuzamaki90 Yo yo yo whut up peeps. I remember weeks ago Bendo and Winx gave me back my chat mod powers but DM quickly took them away minutes later because he said admins can't manually give chat mod statues. He also said that I had to re-request for chat mod powers but I was too lazy to do it before. I'm on the chat everyday, well, whenever I'm not blocked for weird reasons...I'm on usually till extremely late at night every day. Based on my past performance with chat mod powers, I was actually a good one, did my job right and such. Only reason I lost them (which were only supposed to be gone for a week but someone didn't give me them back on time) because I kickbanned Ji_Robinson on Thanksgiving and I wasn't supposed to. Even if I do get approved, I will have to wait since I'v been recently kickbanned from chat for accidentally posting a message on the wrong chat uncensored. The only other chat mods I know are Demi and Dart which only makes 3 from the original group. Although again, if I do get approved, we will have 12-13 chat moderators (this including admins). If I don't get approved, eh, no big deal. Thanks :P [[User:Nuzamaki90|'Reach For The Stars']][[User talk:Nuzamaki90|'Fly Towards the Future']] 21:20, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Re:Nintendocan I was applying again to see of I could get my powers back. My block and demotion didn't involve my Chat-Mod status at all. So since I never abused them or anything, I was hoping to be able to get my Chat-Mod powers back. How many Namekians does it take to screw in a lightbulb? 22:33, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :I'm good with it. 通し番号 TAP-X01 05:22, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :Well, if you ask me, i'm against giving your powers back. Yes, getting your powers removed didn't have anything to do with the chat, although i just feel that you lack qualities ''according to my average standard for chat mods. I'm just sharing my opinion this time since when you applied last time, most admins supported you to become chat mod, and i didn't want to decline since it would have made me look like a ''snob. Secondly, I feel the number of mods on this wiki is enough, and i still believe that we have too many mods. Well there's my point of view. Normally I would be OK with it, but I have to agree with some of Kelly's points here. I do not approve. :::- Bendo ''-'' The slave becomes the master. 14:56, March 11, 2012 (UTC) ::@Kelly, we really do need a couple more chat mods because I have looked what who we have - we only have 4 "official" chat mods. Dart is really the only one who has been on very frequently, Icefern/PG has been coming back on but not on long enough and Demi doesn't really come on anymore. The only other Chat Mod is DQ's backup account so I vote for Nintendo get his chat mod status back.Zachattack31 (talk) 16:36, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :::To respond to that, I recently removed Nozumu-sama's Chat Mod powers since I don't use that account. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User_talk:DinoQueen13| Nothing amazing]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| ever happens here]]. 00:08, March 23, 2012 (UTC) 3 crats + 6 admins + 3 mods - 1 inactive mods = 11 mods. Bendo, DM, A2, Winx, aoh and you go on the chat at the same time. Sometimes DQ also goes on at the same time as you guys... Making 6 mods on at once. Dart goes on all day... meaning there's 7 mod at once.. Add PG you have 8.. Promote Nintendo you have 12 mods, 9 mods on at once. Even without promoting Nintendo, and demoting Demi, I still think we have too many 21:04, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Kellyn|Talky 21:06, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :A 'no' from me; I'm not sure how well you qualify for Chat Moderator, given that you were demoted. Under what reason and circumstance I do not feel like digging to find out, but there was some reason. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User_talk:DinoQueen13| Nothing amazing]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| ever happens here]]. 00:08, March 23, 2012 (UTC) ::I have to agree with Kelly, Bendo, and DQ. It's a no from me. - Death, Despair, and Destruction. I survived that dens of vipers, but who is the true victor? 00:11, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Valentin 98 I am applying because I believe that I am responsible and mature enough to be a Chat Moderator. I have over 1000 edits on here and have been a part of this Wikia for more than eight months, and I happily obey the rules that are set for this Wiki. Also, I edit pages almost every time I'm on here. I will also gladly deal with people who are breaking Chat rules. I believe that I'm up for the task and I will gladly take full responsibility. 22:47, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Eh...Another Chat mod request? Well, i might not be on often throughout the week to see if you're mainly on the chat or not, so yeah.. Judging by my time on the chat with you, I, personally think that you lack some qualities of being a mod. I would also like to point out the fact that i usually see you in heated discussions with Bendo and Aoh, Just sayin' Finally, as i have said with the past 10 mod requests, the number of mods is too darn high. A quote from what DQ said in an admin request..."Too many cooks spoil the batch". I've kept that quote in my head since when replying to these requests. To put it short, I decline. Meh, no. You haven't really demonstrated many notable actions that would qualify for becoming a Chat Mod. I decline. :::- Bendo ''-'' The slave becomes the master. 14:56, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :I have to say no, for the reasons noted above. The fear of the worst is greater than the actual danger. 16:42, March 11, 2012 (UTC) RayneHaos While it hurts my pride tremendously to do this, I'd still like to be a chat mod. I don't really know what else to put up here so I'll leave it at that. Thanks Of all of the [[User Talk: RayneHaos|'things ']]I am 09:18, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :I have no qualms. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User_talk:DinoQueen13| Nothing amazing]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| ever happens here]]. 21:04, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :Eh... Wahtever DQ says.. I guess :Third yes. 通し番号 TAP-X01 22:01, March 24, 2012 (UTC)